Inscribed by Blood
by ShinigamiWings
Summary: Yuki Takara was supposed to be a regular human girl. But that's all about to change. she'll soon find out that there's more to the world than just humans and animals. But, just what?
1. Discovering the Truth

"I hope you have a good day!" a cashier said to a black haired girl walked out of the store.

_Hi, my name is Yukiko Takara. I'm 14 years old. I live in a house with my sister, Sakura Takara, and our family friend, Kiyoshi. My parents died when I was a toddler, so I don't remember a lot about them. I'm supposed to be a regular human, but what I don't know is that I'm going to be in a big surprise._

Yuki had the groceries in her hands. She thought she would've gotten out earlier, but she thought wrong. The full moon shone bright in the sky as she walked through the forest. Her sister's and her house was through the forest and across a river. She knew secret ways to get there, but what she was confused about was why they lived in such a big house.

Suddenly something swooped down in front of her. She dropped the bag of groceries and screamed. Yuki looked everywhere for where the creature had gone. Above her head, she saw what looked to be a huge bat. But when it showed its face to me, I knew it wasn't a bat or a human.

_C-Could it be!? N-No! Vampires don't exist! Oh crap, maybe they do!_ Yuki thought. She kept arguing with herself whether or not if it was a vampire.

The vampire hissed. She stood frozen in fear as it swooped down again. Yuki closed my eyes and screamed as the vampire plunged its fangs into her neck.

She fell to the ground, unsure of what was coming next. But when she opened her eye, the vampire was gone. Her blood went everywhere, and she clutched her neck. The pain was unbearable. Yuki screamed again. Because of so much blood loss, she fell unconscious.

"Hey, Yuki, wake up!" a voice yelled.

"Hajime?" Yukiko asked wearily as she yawned and stretched.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head."

"Wh-Where am I?" Yuki asked.

"Sakura-chan said that she found you in the forest last night. Some robbers must've done something to you. Either that, or you acted like your crazy self again."

Yuki sat up, an angry look on her face, and punched Hajime on his head. "Idiot!"

"Yuki," a soft voice entered into the room.

"What is it, Sakura?" Yuki asked.

"You might want to start getting ready. School starts in fifteen minutes, and it takes us fifteen minutes to get there."

"WHAT!?" Yuki yelled.

She pushed Hajime out of the room and put on her clothes. Right after that, she rushed out of the house with Hajime and Sakura right behind her.

The kids in their class were all talking and studying before Yuki and the other two got there.

"SAFE!!" Yuki sighed as she opened the door.

"Well, you did make it to school on time," Yuki's friend, Ayame, said with a laugh.

"That's the first," Mitsuki replied.

"Hey!" Yuki yelled as she sat down.

"Hey, Takara-chan," Sakura's best friend, Li, greeted.

"Geez, how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Sakura'?" she asked with a sigh. "Oh, and good morning."

_Really,_ Yuki thought, _why won't Sakura just say that she like Li? It's not that hard. Of course, if it turns out that Li doesn't like her, she'd be heart broken. Geez, why are they both clueless people?_

"Yuki!" Hajime snapped.

"What?"

All the girls in the class glared at Yuki as they usually did. Hajime, according to every girl in that class except for a few, was the cutest and smartest of all the boys, which was probably true. Yuki knew it was. She really did like Hajime a lot, but she just thought of them as just "friends."

"You forgot your books."

Yuki fell out of her seat. "D-Darn…. it……"

"It's fine," Sakura assured her. "I brought your extra books… um… just incase."

"You mean you knew I was going to forget them?" Yuki asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at her with a nervous laugh. "Y-Yeah…."

_I'm that predictable?_ Yuki asked herself as Sakura gave Yuki her books.

Right then, the bell rang; and Yuki wished it wouldn't have because in walked Ms. Kyuko, the most evil person on the planet.

"Miss Yukiko," her evil voice hissed.

"Yes?" Yuki tried to sound innocent.

"I see your sister, one of the best students in class, had to give you extra books."

"And?"

"And did your books have your homework in it, or did you forget to do it?"

Yuki's head slammed onto her desk. "Crap…"

"I guess you'll have to make up for it by doing it in detention today," Miss Kyuko told her.

_Great, _Yuki thought, _that's the third day this week._

Yumi, another good friend of Yuki and Sakura, looked over at Yuki and noticed something: there were two bite marks on her neck. She let out a sudden, but quiet gasp. After that, she felt her sell phone vibrate and took it out under her desk, making sure Ms. Kyuko didn't see it. There was a text message. It read:

_Have you seen that markings on top of the bite on her neck? She's the one we've been looking for: the vampire guardian._

_- Sakura_

Yumi wrote back:

_Yeah, but… Yuki? Is the Empress sure about her?_

Sakura sighed as she wrote back:

_I'm not as sure as I should be. But, it's the Empress's choice. We have to acknowledge it, no matter what. I've already told the others. Li's gone whack because he doesn't think that Yuki should be the guardian. I'll have to snap him out of it._

Yumi let out a small chuckle.

"Miss Yumi, is there a problem?" Miss Kyuko asked.

"U-Uh, no ma'am," Yumi replied.

Yuki looked at her with a puzzled look. _What is she texting?_

After class was over, Yumi pulled Yuki into the girls' restroom.

"Yumi, what's going on?" Yuki asked, confused as to why Yumi suddenly grabbed her.

"What happened to you last night?" Yumi questioned with a serious face.

I put a finger to my chin and remember going home from the groceries. "Well, I got the groceries, walked through the forest, and…." Yuki gasped. "That thing!"

"What thing?"

"You're not going to believe this, but a-a-a vampire actually bit me! I know it sounds silly to you, but – "

"No, it doesn't."

"Huh? B-But, Yumi, it has to. I.. I mean someone like you would never believe something like that."

"But I do. Yuki, I can't explain what's going on right now, but I will later. Meet me after school, okay?"

"O-Okay."

All day, Yuki kept wondering what Yumi was going to tell her. And she would keep on getting in trouble by teachers because she wouldn't pay attention. Finally, it came to the end of the day.

"There you are, Yuki," Yumi said to Yuki as she walked out the door.

"Hey, Yumi; so, what did you want to tell me?" Yuki asked her.

"I can't tell you here," Yumi said. "We have to go somewhere else."

Yumi pulled Yuki's hand again and led her to the back of the school.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked her.

But Yumi kept quiet and kept on pulling Yuki towards a forest behind the school.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the school…..

"So that's the new guardian?" one figure asked another figure.

"I guess so," the second figure answered. "But she doesn't seem to be very…. smart."

"Are we sure that she's the one?"

"The Empress told us herself that Yukiko is the one. We have to believe in her."

"As long as we don't have to be her friend, I'm fine with it."

Yumi and Yuki finally stopped at an old, abandoned shack.

"Wow, who ever knew this was back here?" Yuki said.

Yumi knocked on the door of the shack. A muffled voice answered behind it. "Who is it?"

"It's Yumi, Razuku," Yumi answered.

_What's Razuku doing here?_ Yuki wondered.

The door opened up, and Yumi rushed Yuki in. Inside the little shack, there was a lot more people than were expected. Standing inside the shack were Sakura, Li, Razuku, Ayame, and a little girl.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuki inquired.

"Well, I thought you would've told her by now, Yumi," Razuku said as he sat down around a pool table.

"I thought it would've been better if you guys helped me out with this," Yumi replied.

"Tell me what?" Yuki asked. "Will you _please_ tell me what's going on?"

"Yuki, you're… um…" Li hesitated.

"You're a vampire," the little girl interrupted.

Yuki started laughing. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Yuki, we're telling the truth," Sakura told her in a serious tone.

And with that, Yuki stopped laughing. She knew whenever Sakura said something, it was true. Then Yuki remembered the night before.

"S-So I'm a vampire?" Yuki questioned in a surprised voice.

"Not just any vampire," Ayame replied. "You're the guardian over all the vampires."

"WHAT!?" Yuki yelled. "G-G-Guardian?!"

"Yeah, if you were paying more attention, you'd know that," the little girl said.

Yuki got ticked off. "You know what…" Yuki started walking over to the girl with her fist up. Unfortunately, Yumi and Ayame put the arms in front of her to back her away.

"What? Are you too afraid to fight me?" the little girl asked again.


	2. I'm a Vampire, so What?

"What was that, you little -!?" Yuki started to yell but was cut off by her sister.

"Shut up, Sasha," Sakura told the girl. "Never talk to my sister like that!"

"Fine, but I don't see why we have to trust her as the guardian!" the girl named Sasha yelled as she walked to the door. "I mean, just by looking at her you can tell she's a complete idiot!"

Yuki's face reddened as she got even angrier. "Why you…." Yuki tried to pull free from everyone's grasp.

"I'm going home," the girl said as she walked out of the shack.

After a minute or two, Yuki finally calmed down. Then she remembered something. "Wait, who said I was going to be the guardian?"

"I thought this would happen," Ayame sighed.

"You 'thought'?" Yuki asked.

"Well, the Empress thought that you wouldn't want to be the guardian," Li butted in.

"So we're giving you the decision of whether or not you want to be it," Razuku added in his soft voice.

"What happens if I don't want to be guardian?"

"Then the Empress will come down herself and erase your memory of what's happened in the past 48 hours," Sakura replied.

Yuki thought for a minute. _Erase my memory!? Well, that would be a huge fail on the exam for this week if I forgot everything that happened in two days. Mostly because I'm not the brightest person in class…. _

"So," Razuku interrupted, "do you want to be guardian or not? I have better things to do than be here."

"Would you give me some time, please!?" Yuki snapped. "Geez, a girl never has time to make her own decisions."

"Why don't we give you a day to decide?" a voice asked out of nowhere. "Is that alright?"

"Th-That's the Empress's voice," Sakura gasped.

"Yes, Sakura, it is. I want you all to give 24 hours to decide. When the school day is over tomorrow, Yuki will give you her decision. Is that okay, Yuki?"

"U-Um… Yes, ma'am," Yuki stuttered.

"Just one day!?" Yuki yelled as she and Sakura were walking home.

"Well, yes, but please, Yuki, don't make the wrong decision. The vampires need you, as do the humans."

"Hang on; I thought I was just the 'vampire' guardian."

"Not just the vampires, you protect the humans from evil vampires and the vampires from evil humans."

"Oh…"

"You still don't get it, do you, Yuki?"

Yuki collapsed. "N-Now what would make you think that?" Yuki laughed nervously. Sakura sighed with an anime teardrop on the back of her head.

Yuki had a hard time getting to sleep that night. She tossed and turned, but all in all, she wouldn't be getting any sleep until school the next day. She had to make a choice: be guardian, or not? _Man, why do I have to make this hard of a decision! _

It was finally morning when Yuki got to sleep, but unfortunately….

"Yuki, wake up!" Hajime yelled in her ear.

"What are you doing here, Haji?" Yuki asked wearily.

"Sakura let me in," he answered. "She let Li in, too. I don't know what's up with his habit, but he keeps on tripping me whenever we meet."

"Uhuh…" Yuki snored as she drifted back to sleep.

"Okay, sleep for all I care. But don't blame me for you missing your algebra exam today!"

"Algebra exam!?" Yuki yelled as she jumped up from bed. "We have an algebra exam!? I never even studied!"

Yuki pushed Haji out of her room and began getting her clothes out of the closet. While doing that, she decided to get her algebra book out and study. It was the first time Sakura ever saw Yuki studying at breakfast, too.

"Takara-chan," Li said.

"How many times have I told you?" Sakura asked. "It's Sa-ku-ra."

"I need to talk to you," Li replied as he started walking out the door.

Sakura grumbled a bit as she picked up her bag. "I'll see you two at school." And with that, she ran after Li.

"What is it, Li?" Sakura asked when she finally caught up with him.

"Do you know what Yuki's answer will be?" Li asked solemnly.

Sakura sighed as she pulled her hand through her hair. "Not… really. She was staring at her dinner plate all night. That's the second time I've seen her be so serious; not since…"

"I get it," Li said as he closed his eyes.

"Sakura!" Yuki yelled as she and Hajime ran up to them.

The rest of the way to school, all they did was talk. Yuki had the urge to tell Hajime that he was talking to a bunch of half vampires, but she knew she had to keep it a secret. _Besides, _she thought. _It'd be better that way._

School was boring… as usual. But for some reason, the algebra exam seemed like a piece of cake to Yuki.

Well, school finally ended. Yuki and Sakura said goodbye to Hajime and started walking to the back of the school.

"So, what's your answer, Yuki?" the Empress's voice asked.

Yuki sighed. _Oh, what should I do? HELP ME!!_

"Yuki," Yumi said to get my attention.

Yuki took a deep breath. "I-I'll…. I'll do it!"

The others just gasped in surprise except for Sakura.

"Yes!" she cheered.

"Good," the voice replied. "Then it's settled. Takara Yukiko will be the new vampire guardian!"

Yuki smiled. "The vampire guardian, eh? Sounds fun!"


	3. Friends, Enemies, What Could Be Next?

"This is great!" Yumi cheered as they walked out of the small, abandoned building.

"What are you excited for?" Razuku asked.

"Well, the way I see it, since Yuki's the new guardian, that means we get to hang out more!" Yumi said, posing a peace sign.

"Yeah, but remember, Yumi," Ayame cut in, "when all of us meet, we'll be on patrol. So there won't be time to have fun."

Suddenly, a strong gush of wind came out of nowhere, followed by a huge wall of sand.

"A sand storm in Japan!?" Yuki asked. "Even _I_ know that's impossible!"

Li looked back at Sakura. She nodded with a serious look. A long chain of sand hardened and whipped at Yuki. She stood in fear, not knowing what to do.

"Yuki, look out!" Li yelled.

Yuki closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst. She felt another gush of wind, but this time it was closer to her. When Yuki opened her eyes, she saw Razuku standing in front of her. Apparently, he had blown the sand away.

"Razuku, are you okay?" Yumi asked.

Razuku nodded.

"I guess it's time we transform, huh?" Ayame asked.

Sakura and Yumi smiled in agreement. Yuki looked at them, wondering what was going on. All she saw was a bright light, and then Yumi, Sakura, and Ayame were in a different set of clothes and their hair longer.

"Yuki, now it's your turn," Sakura said.

"Eh!? But how am I supposed to do _that_?" Yuki asked.

"It's easy, really," Yumi said.

"Just do what they do on 'Winx Club'!" Ayame replied.

At once, Yuki knew what to do. After all, she loved to watch that show. Yuki nodded her head and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, she was in a different pair of clothes, and her hair reached her knees.

"So, this is the new guardian?" a voice asked in disgust. "She doesn't look like it to me."

"Hey!" Yuki snapped. "I can hear you, you know?"

"Michi, Kikaru, why are picking on her?" Razuku asked, sounding a bit annoyed as well.

"Huh!? D-Did you just say M-Michi and K-Kikaru?!" Yuki couldn't believe it.

Kikaru and Michi were the class representatives (or I guess you could say President and Vice President) of their class. They both appeared in front of Yuki with a look of displeasure. With those looks scaring her, Yuki took a few nervous steps back.

"Will you just face it?" the little girl said as she jumped down from who knows where. "She's the new guardian; we can't change the facts."

"I guess you're right, Sasha," Michi sighed.

Because school was already out and homework was finished, all of them (except for Sasha and Razuku) decided to go to the mall. The only thing that bothered Yuki, though, was the fact that Michi and Kikaru didn't want to hang out with her and agreed to split up into groups. Yuki was stuck with Li, Sakura, and Yumi, while Michi, Ayame, and Kikaru went somewhere else.

In case there are some people here who forgot, it's night time probably and they haven't had dinner. So, Yuki and the others all voted for eating first and then shopping. They were finishing up their dinner when all of a sudden….

**BOOM!**

"What the heck was that!?" Yuki yelled.

A crackling laugh answered her question. "I know you darned vampires are here! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Crap, is it him again?" Yumi asked, a little irritation in her voice.

Sakura nodded.

"Who?" Yuki wanted to know.

"Hisao," Li replied.

"Again… who?"

"Hisao is an evil man who's in charge of the vampire hunters," Sakura explained. "He'll do anything to capture us."

"I don't get it," Yumi snapped. "He's been chasing us for five months already! Can't he just give it a break!?"

* * *

"So what do you think we should do?" Yumi asked.

There was a moment of silence before Yuki realized she was talking to her. "W-Wait! You're asking me!?"

"Well, of course," Yumi replied. "You are, after all, the guardian, aren't you?"

"True," Yuki sighed. She put a finger to her chin and looked thoughtful for a minute. "Okay, if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he's going to get!"

The others smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Yumi yelled.

"All right, you heard her, girls," Li said, "let's go."

Li almost transformed when Sakura grabbed him by the ear. "We can't transform in public, you idiot! Let's find an area less populated and transform there; that way, if only one person sees us, at least we can erase their memory."

Yuki, Li, and Yumi nodded in agreement. They headed towards the bathrooms. Li, of course, went into the guys' room. Once they were all out of there, you could tell they had transformed.

* * *

Hisao laughed maniacally. "Come on out, you stupid vampires! I know you're here!"

"So, you're Hisao, huh?" Yuki asked as she stood at the top of the escalators. "Whoa, I was expecting you to be, well, younger."

Sakura and Yumi stifled a laugh.

"Who are you!?" Hisao yelled.

"Me? I'm the new guardian for the vampires! And I'm ready to kick your butt!"

"You really think you can beat me? Ha! What makes you think that?"

"I may not be the smartest person, but I know for a fact that it's a four against one fight. There's no way you could win."

"Tch," Hisao smiled. "Guys! I think it's about time I introduce the 'new' guardian to you!"

They heard the sound of motorcycles accelerating towards the mall. They crashed into the windows and gracefully landed their motorcycles on the ground.

"I'd like to introduce you to my gang," Hisao started out, "but unfortunately, you'll be dead by the time I'm finished."

"Boss!" a girl yelled as she took off her helmet. Yuki blushed. She was a beautiful person with long brown hair, complimenting her red eyes and pale skin.

"What do you want?" Hisao inquired.

"Why don't you let us introduce ourselves?"

"That's not a bad idea; go ahead!"

With that, the brown haired girl jumped up in the air and threw what looked like to be grenades at the small group. Li saw it was headed towards Yuki. "Yuki-chan, watch out!"  
Unfortunately, the grenades were way too close to be avoided. Yuki realized that and closed her eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.

_This is it!_ Yuki told herself. _I wish I could've at least lived a full twenty-four hours of being guardian before I died. Guess that's not going to happen!_

Yuki opened her eyes, only to see that she was surrounded by water.

"Now don't tell me you guys started the party without me," a girl said as she appeared in front of Yuki.

"Wh-Who are you?" Yuki asked, still shocked at the fact that the stranger had saved her.

"My name's Mitsuki Yoru," the girl replied. "I'm guessing you're the guardian, right?"

Yuki nodded. Mitsuki clutched her fist, and the water ball disappeared. The vampire guardian luckily landed on her feet.

"Yuki, you have to unlock your powers!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to her sister.

The girl just stood there with a confused look. "Unlock… my powers?"

"All you have to do is let the chi that you feel in your body mix with your new form," Yumi replied as she stopped beside me.

Yuki closed her eyes and tried. _What's… going on? It feels so cold, like ice?_ Yuki opened her eyes. "Let's see if it worked!"

The new vampire focused the chi into her hand. It was only until she couldn't feel her hand that Yuki realized she was forcing ice out.

"So you've got ice chi, eh?" Kikaru asked as he, Michi, and Ayame got to the escalators. "I guess that's kind of cool."

Yuki smiled. _Was that a compliment? That means they must be accepting me, not just as a guardian, but a friend too! Well, like they say, friends don't let other friends down._

She jumped in front of her enemies and let out some more ice. In a second, more than half the bad guys had been frozen. A huge blade appeared in Yuki's hand.

"Hey, what's this!?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"Oh, so your weapon already chose you?" Michi hesitated. Yuki guessed it must be hard for her to be nice. "I was expecting you to choose it. Y-You must be… a nice person, Y-Yuki." It must be **_REALLY_** hard.

"Thanks," Yuki replied with a slight blush.

"Enough of this!" Hisao interrupted. "Kena, Moshu, and the rest of you, hurry up and get them!"

"You guys ready to have some fun?" Mitsuki asked as she cracked her knuckles. "After all, I want to see how good the new guardian is at fighting!"

"Let's go!" Yuki yelled as they headed towards their opponents.

The fight only took a few minutes to end. With the help of her new friends, the vampire guardian was able to defeat most of her enemies. Hisao was outnumbered with nowhere left to run. He ordered the rest of his crew to retreat and swore that he would get back at the vampires.

"All right! We did it!" Yuki and Ayame cheered.

"I think we deserve some dessert, on me," Li volunteered.

"Okay," everyone else agreed.

After transforming back to their regular selves, the group headed towards a dessert shop across the street. Little did they know, someone was watching them.

"Hm, so that girl really is as impressive as the Empress said she was," the figure said. "This should be fun."

And with that, she disappeared.

* * *

**Hm, who in the world could this mysterious figure be? Guess you'll have to find out next time! Oh, and for the Winx Club fans out there, I don't even watch the show anymore, so don't take anything offensice, 'k? And yes, this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. 1,676 words to be exact. I promise, since it's close to Halloween, I will be making more chapters! Just give some time, please. Thank you very much!**


	4. Our Teacher's a Vampire? Part 1

"So, what do you think we should do

"Yuki-chan! Wake up!" Hajime yelled in the young girl's ear.

Yukiko Takara punched him in the face and lied back down. "Why are you always here?"

"And why wouldn't I be?" Hajime asked. "After all, you never set your alarm clock and Sakura can never wake you up. So of course I would be here. I'm the only that can wake you up."

"Fine," she muttered wearily as she got out of bed. After that, Yuki kicked him out of her room. "Go down stairs and eat some breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am," Hajime said sarcastically as he went downstairs.

* * *

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!!" Yuki yelled as she, Sakura, Li, and Hajime ran to school.

"This is why we should just ride our bikes to school," Hajime told me.

"Well, I don't know how to ride a bike," Yuki replied.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Sakura said. "We just have to make it to school on time."

The four ran all the way to school. Fortunately, they were right on time.

"Well, glad you made it on time," Yumi said.

Yuki laughed nervously and sat down.

"Hey, did you guys here about the new teacher?" Razuku asked.

"New… teacher?" Yuki asked. "Oh great, that means another person for me to hate."

"Yuki, you don't even know what the new teacher's like," Hajime said. "So just wait and see."

The guardian sighed. "Fine."

The school bell finally rang and the door opened.

"Is that him?" Ayame asked.

"It could be a girl, Ayame," Yumi said.

"I know," Ayame said, "but does it really matter now?"

Everyone gasped. In walked the most gorgeous teacher Yuki had ever seen. She had hip-length, brown hair, light bluish-greenish eyes, and light tan skin.

"Hello, everyone," the woman's silky voice greeted them.

She looked at Yuki and gave her a warm smile. Yuki blushed as the teacher walked to the desk at the front of the room.

"My name is Miss Kara," she introduced. "I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the semester."

As Yuki looked and listened to her, she had a strange feeling. Miss Kara kept on looking at her and the rest of their group that was in class. Something made Yuki feel like that woman wasn't who she was… something abnormal.

"Yuki-chan… Yuki-chan!" Hajime caught Yuki's attention.

She lifted her head from her hand and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Class is over," he told the girl as a look of worry swept across his face. "Are you all right, Yuki? Should I take you to the nurse's office?"

"N-No, I'm fine," she assured him as she got my books and stood up.

Everyone else was already out of the classroom including the new teacher. As Yuki started walking out of the classroom, Hajime grabbed her hand and turned her around to look at him.

"H-Hajime!" Yuki said as she tried to get her hand free.

He wouldn't let go, though. He just put his forehead to hers. Yuki blushed and tried to calm her heart down. _Hajime has never been this close to me before. Is he really worried about me?_

"You don't seem to have a fever," Hajime said as he shifted his head away from Yuki's. "I guess you're fine, for now. But if you space out like that again, I'm taking you home."

The new vampire just nodded her head. He took her hand once more and led her out of the classroom.

Yuki's heart still wouldn't calm down after that, and she still had the weird feeling she did in class. Once it was P.E., Yuki was finally able to talk to someone about it.

"Ayame-chan!" she greeted as she ran towards her.

"Hm, what's up, Yuki?" she asked.

Yuki at once told her about the weird feeling she had been having since the teacher introduced herself.

"Yeah, the others have also had weird vibes," Ayame said after Yuki was finished.

"What do you think that means?" Yuki asked.

Ayame put her finger to her chin. "I think we should keep an eye on her. We don't know if she's really who she says she is, so we need to keep our distance. Huh? Yuki, are you listening to me? Yuki!"

Yukiko heard what she had said, but something else had caught the girl's eye. She saw Miss Kara looking at the both of them from the second floor. What was weird, though, was that she was in the shadows. Her face even looked like she hated the sunlight that was coming from the windows.

"Yuki, look the other way," Ayame instructed her.

"_Wait, Yuki," a voice said._ _"Don't leave me yet. It's so lonely, stuck in the shadows."_

Yuki looked back up at Miss Kara. However, she was already gone.

"Yuki, what's going on?" Ayame asked.

"I thought I just heard Miss Kara speaking to me," the half vampire murmured as she gazed at the spot where her mysterious teacher used to be.

_This is the most confusing day of my life,_ Yuki thought to herself. _What's going on!?_

"Let's talk with the others after school, okay?" Ayame suggested as they headed out of the locker rooms.

Yuki nodded.

"Oh, and Yuki, if that teacher ever comes near you, stay away from her," Ayame replied before walking off to her next class.

Yuki just stood there and watched the girl go away.

"Yuki," a voice said out of nowhere.

Yuki's eyes widened. _That voice… please, don't let if be her!_ Yuki prayed as she turned around to see Miss Kara.

"It's great to see you again," the woman said as she took a step towards Yuki.

Yuki took a step back. "Yeah, it is, Miss Kara. Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought class wasn't out yet."

The teacher just let out a small laugh. She walked up to Yuki and whispered something in her ear. Then, she walked off without another word.

Yuki just stood in the hallway, fear still overcoming her. _Wh-What was that?_ Yuki asked herself. _The words she whispered in my ears… what is she?!_

"_Yuki, I meant what I said during P.E. Please, don't leave me in the shadows. I want to you to help me also."_

"Yuki-chan?"

Yuki looked up to see Hajime standing in front of her. Again, he had a worried look on his face. _Why is this person here?_

"Are you okay, Yuki? You spaced out again."

"It's nothing; actually, Haji-kun, could you take me home?"

Hajime looked surprised at first, but then he smiled. "Sure. Let's go tell the office first."

Yuki nodded. She wrapped her arm around Hajime's arm and they walked together to the office.

"Oh, I need to get something in my locker, first," Yuki said before they left. "Do you mind waiting?"

"Of course not."

Yuki couldn't leave without telling Sakura where she was. She opened her sister's locker and left a note inside. Yuki also added on the note to ask the Empress what she thought the teacher was.

* * *

"What!? You mean she left!?" Kikaru yelled after Sakura told all of them what the note said.

"So much for being guardian," Sasha replied.

"Don't blame her, guys," Ayame said. "After all, she's still new to this."

"She's right," the Empress's voice said out of nowhere. "Yuki-chan has a better sense of vampires than all of you."

"So we're sure that our teacher's a vampire?" Razuku asked.

"Not yet, but keep a close eye on her."

"Yes ma'am," all of them said.

However, what they didn't know was that there was someone watching them from outside. The woman laughed. "So, they're catching on, huh? This'll be even more fun than I expected. Yuki-chan, please make it interesting for me. You're group doesn't seem to be as strong as you." And she disappeared.

* * *

Yuki yawned as she walked down the steps to her dining table to eat breakfast. It was the next day, and she was told to get an early start that way they could spy on the new teacher. Yuki stopped when she got to the door that led to the dining area.

"Where is everybody?" Yuki asked, noticing that Li and Hajime were not with the two sisters and Kiyoshi.

"It seems Li-san caught a cold," Kiyoshi told her as she sat down. "Hajime-san usually isn't here at this time. You got up early, after all."

"Oh, that's right," Yuki yawned.

"Yuki, look at this," Sakura told her sister as she passed the newspaper.

Yuki looked at the front and her eyes widened. The article read:

_ Last night, two people we found dead near Tokyo Tower at midnight. The two seem to have been killed by some sort of kitchen tool. Both were hit on the right side of their neck. No other injury could be found on them. Autopsy reveals that the cause of death was lack of blood…_

Yuki stopped reading the article. _A lack of blood… could it be…!?_

"Sakura, was this caused by a vampire?"

Sakura nodded. "We're not sure how the vampire got passed our senses, but it seems that this one is dangerous."

"And Miss Kara… do we know if she's–"

Sakura shook her head. "The Empress just told us to keep a sharp eye on her, especially you, Yuki. You have a better sense than all of us."

"Yuki-san, Sakura-san, your friend is here," Kiyoshi interrupted.

"Hajime-kun?" Yuki asked.

"No, it's someone by the name of Mitsuki," Kiyoshi replied.

Yuki and Sakura just stood up and waited for the girl to come in.

"Hi hi!" Mitsuki yelled when she entered the girls' dining room. "It's so good to see you again, Yuki-chan!"

"Uhuh," Yuki said. "It's good to see you too, Mitsuki-san."

"Ah, just call me Mitsuki," the girl replied. "I don't really like suffixes behind my name."

Yuki nodded her head and smiled. Then she realized that Mitsuki was there for a reason. "Mitsuki, what are you doing here?"

Mitsuki sighed. "I heard there was a vampire from the other side on the loose."

Yuki gasped. _What!?_ "What are you talking about 'from the other side'?"

"Yuki, remember how there's a vampire world too?" Sakura asked her sister. Yuki nodded. "Well, in the vampire world, there are vampires who want to come and take over the human world. Since the Empress started ruling, she's been locking up the vampires who are crazy for blood."

"But why?" Yuki inquired.

"Because," Mitsuki added in, "if those vampires were to come to this world, they'd drink anyone's blood no matter what the price. They only live for blood and blood alone. It'd cause chaos and destruction all over the world. Only half vampires like us and a handful of humans would survive."

Yuki realized at once what that meant.

"Anyways, I'm thinking the vampire is your new teacher," Mitsuki said. "If that's right, I want to help out too. I'll be transferring to your school."

Sakura laughed as she watched her sister's face light up.

"That's great, Mitsuki!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yep."

"When do you start?"

"Today!"

"Th-That's fast!"

Sakura laughed. "That's because she was just using the vampire as an excuse. She had already given her resume in last month."

"What!? That's so mean, Mitsuki!"

"I know."

The three girls laughed.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! I'm back again! Sorry for the bad cliffhanger. But, I wanted to go ahead and post this chapter up, and since it was so long, I had to split it up into different chapters. Please, don't be mad!**

**Yes, I know some of you are going to say, "Why are they speaking about vampires in front of Kiyoshi!?" Well, Kiyoshi had already known about the vampire thing. Sakura had informed him right after Yuki was bitten. I know, I should've put it in there. But I didn't have time. I was at a homecoming game last night and I've been working on class stuff. After all, I am the President of my class. Yay me! lol. Anyways, keep looking foward to the next chapter!**

**ShinigameEyes**


End file.
